


Insane Clown Party

by JackRaiser



Category: Invader Zim
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-17
Updated: 2020-10-17
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:01:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,911
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27066055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JackRaiser/pseuds/JackRaiser
Summary: EASTER EGGS AND REFERENCES:-Insane Clown Party: An obvious reference to the band Insane Clown Posse (I'm not a juggalo lol).-The whole story is inspired by the 2016 clown sightings.-Frankie and the Freaks: It's a show featured in the videogame Manhunt 2.
Kudos: 1





	Insane Clown Party

OCTOBER 1ST  
30 DAYS FOR HALLOWEEN  
Dib comes out of skool with a look of being frustrated and tired. The skool kids have been making fun of him in class.  
ZITA: See ya and your weird aliens Dib! Hahahaha!  
All the other skool kids are laughing.  
Dib starts walking back home.  
Someone or something is stalking him.  
Dib notices something weird after a while.  
He looks on various directions. He's all alone in the street.  
Suddenly he hearns a clown horn and gets spooked.  
There's a clown in the bushes honking his horn. He looks creepy as hell.  
He just stares at Dib and honks his horn. Dib looks confused as hell.  
He leaves and keeps walking till he finds another clown, this time this one is staring at him from some nearby woods. This one has a knife and is carving a tree  
while looking at Dib. Again, this is a clown that looks terrifying. Dib starts walking a bit faster. Then he finds another clown. This one is holding some ballons and, of course, looks just as terrifying.  
DIB: Oh come on! What is this, some kind of prank!?  
The clown keeps staring at him without moving an inch.  
DIB: Zim!? Is this your doing!?  
The clown takes a meat cleaver he was hiding.  
Dib walks back slowly and starts running away.  
Dib manages to returns home and checks the surroundings before closing the door.  
DIB: Hey is the Gathering of the Juggalos taking place in our city this year?  
GAZ: What?  
DIB: Coming back from skool I saw people dressing as creepy clowns in every corner. They were like stalking me or something.  
GAZ: Hey, maybe they like you. Maybe you could go with them, join their circus and never return. And I'll live happil... I mean, YOU would live happily ever after.  
DIB: Yeah, that's very funny Gaz.  
GAZ: You wouldn't even need a clown costume! Think about it.  
DIB: Whatever, I'm going to my room.  
Dib goes to his room and works with his computer. When moving around he notices from his window a clown watching him from outside. The clown looks creepy as hell. Dib is confused and nervous, but he goes back to his work. He stumbles upon a news site.  
"DISTURBING CLOWNS REPORTS FROM ALL OVER THE CITY"  
Dib clicks on it and starts watching.  
REPORTER: Mysterious creepy clowns sightings have been reported all over the city in the last months. Parents are worried especially when children themselves have said that people dressed in creepy clown  
suits have been trying to lure them into the woods offering candy and money. One parent was quoted saying:  
FATHER: This is horrible. If the clowns don't take my kid I'm gonna have to put up with him all my life!  
The father is sad and holding his little kid and the kid is happy and smiling.  
REPORTER: Police has stated that no suspects have been caught.  
POLICE OFFICER: This is just some silly prank, we have more important issues to take care of. LIKE WHO ATE THE LAST DONUT?!!!!!  
REPORTER: We'll keep you updated on the story.  
Dib looks concerned and worried.  
OCTOBER 6th  
25 DAYS FOR HALLOWEEN  
Dib and Gaz go out on their way to skool.  
Dib notices the cops are taking a body out of a house. He goes near and asks.  
DIB: What happened?  
COP: She got stabbed to death by an intruder a couple of hours ago.  
DIB: Any idea who did it?  
COP: Yup, it was a crazy guy on a clown costume.  
DIB: A clown?! Like those that have been seen around the city?! You know, some days ago I was actually stalked by a bunch of them! And now a murder?!! Boy I really hope you people are taking some serious measures regarding this whole thing, right? Right??  
Dib looks at the cops, they haven't been paying any attention to him.  
COP: Hey you got all the donuts last time! Gimme somme!!  
OTHER COP: Fuck you!  
Dib looks frustrated at the cops.  
At the skool cafeteria.  
DIB: Hey guys have you seen those creepy clowns in the streets?  
ZITA: Oh you again, are you tired of aliens? You're gonna talk about clowns now?  
DIB: I'm serious, the other day I was being watched by a couple of them!!  
ZITA: Well maybe they want you to join their circus, you look like you could fit there with your big head and you won't even need a costume!  
The kids laugh and Dib leaves to sit next to Gaz.  
DIB: I've been thinking Gaz...  
GAZ: About joining the circus?  
DIB: No! I meant about the whole clown thing, I..., I... I'm gonna get to the bottom of this.  
GAZ: K, as long as you're ten miles away. Enjoy yourself.  
Back home in Dib's room, he talks to agent Darkbootie.  
DARKBOOTIE: Mmmh, agent Mothman, are you sure the Gathering of the Juggalos is not taking place in your city?  
DIB: No, no! I've already checked that, I mean, the Insane Clown Posse do live nearby but this year that festival is taking in the other side of the country. What I did manage to find out is that there's been tons of sightings all over the country this year. In fact, if one digs deep enough, one can find that there's a bunch of clown sightings in the country in the last years. To make things worse, there have  
been reports of attacks by people dressed in clowns. But mainstream news outlets rarely care about these incidents!  
DARKBOOTIE: Interesting. Agent Mothman, you keep on the lookout. This is obviously not a coincidence of any sort. Something big could be about to happen. I'll be in touch.  
Dib keeps investigating till he founds something that completely freaks him out.  
DIB: OH MY GOD!!!  
GAZ: Shut up!  
Dib reads a news article explaining that the clowns are planning a mass purge on Halloween night, according to an obscure message posted online by the clowns. Dib runs to his father.  
DIB: Dad! I got some extremely important news!! Those horrible clowns are planning to attack people this Halloween!!!  
PROFESSOR MEMBRANE: Now son, those clowns are nothing but jokers. This is clearly a case of mass hysteria. Just do your everyday stuff like nothing.  
DIB: But dad...!!  
PROFESSOR MEMBRANE: No buts son! Now go on your way and don't you worry. Everything will be ok.  
OCTOBER 15th  
16 DAYS FOR HALLOWEEN  
At the skool.  
MS. BITTERS: Due to the unexpected disappareance of some the skool students class time will be reduced in order for you kids to be able to return and stay in your homes safely and earlier. Personally I think it's ridiculous. All of you need a good scare while you're still young.  
Melvin enters the classroom and with a clown holding him by the hand.  
Dib looks terryfied.  
MELVIN: Hi everybody! This is my new friend! I found him in an alley! HE GAVE ME KANDEEH!!!  
DIB: MELVIN LET GO OF THAT CLOWN!!!!  
The clown rolls his eyes over the classroom from corner to another without moving.  
DIB: I'M SERIOUS!! THOSE CLOWNS ARE PSYCHOS!!  
MELVIN: But he's so niiiiceeee.  
ZITA: Dib's being all crazy like again. First aliens, now clowns Dib? You're just jealous of Melvin.  
DIB: What?!  
The clown takes out a knife and tries to kill the skool children and they all start running around.  
MS. BITTERS: Quiet children! It's just a silly clown.  
All the children run out of the skool via the windows.  
Dib runs away from the skool.  
DIB: This is just going too far, I can't even imagine what could happen in Halloween!!  
The days go by and the clowns keep terrorizing the town, kidnapping kids and killing people.  
Dib doesn't know what to do.  
OCTOBER 31ST  
HALLOWEEN  
All houses are barricaded, even the Membrane's even though they have a security system.  
Dib is terryfied and looking through the barricaded windows.  
DIB: Shouldn't the cops be patroling the streets?! They were telling people to barricade in their homes but where are they now?!!  
Gaz is sitting on the couch watching Frankie and the Freaks.  
GAZ: Who cares?  
Dib freaks out.  
DIB: Gaz aren't you worried about those maniac clowns?!!!  
GAZ: The security system is on and we barricaded the house, now shut up Dib, I'm trying to watch my show.  
Dib sits on the couch to try to calm down.  
DIB: Yeah..., I guess you're right. But damn, we missed trick or treating this year.  
GAZ: Yeah that does suck.  
After a while, both hear the security system activate but not for too long.  
DIB: Are... they.. gone?  
There's silence.  
Suddenly a clown's arm with a meat cleaver goes through a barricaded window followed by more of them.  
The clowns somehow destroyed the security system and are attempting to get into the house.  
DIB: NYYYAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!  
Professor Membrane hears Dib scream from his lab.  
PROFESSOR MEMBRANE: I'm glad he's having fun.  
Dib and Gaz try to stop the clowns.  
Dib tries to make stronger barricades while Gaz breaks their arms with her bat.  
The clowns eventually get in the house, Dib and Gaz run to the upper floor and lock themselves on Dib's  
room. There they try to hold the door so they don't get in.  
DIB: OH MY GOD, DAD!! GAZ WE HAVE TO WARN DAD!  
GAZ: He'll be fine Dib.  
DIB: AREN'T YOU WORRIED?!!  
GAZ: Dad has weapons in his lab, he can take care of himself!  
DIB: We won't be able to take them all just the two of us!  
Dib comes up with an idea.  
DIB: I got it! I can get one of dad's weapons on his lab! But how am I gonna get there now?!  
GAZ: You better think of something now Dib.  
DIB: I got it! Wait here Gaz!  
Dib goes out the windown and lands on the garbage dump. Once out he gets to the basement through the hopper window.  
DIB: Dad! I need your help!  
PROFESSOR MEMBRANE: Oh hey there son! Playing hide and seek I suppose?  
DIB: No time! The clowns are all over the house! I need a weapon!!  
PROFESSOR MEMBRANE: Mmmmmh, playing the clowns game heh? Well here you go, my latest invention. This laser gun. You can push people away with it without hurting them. Unless you put it on level 10. Careful! You don't wanna ruin your game now do you son?  
DIB: Ok... let's see...  
Dib pulls the trigger and goes flying through the air due to how strong it is.  
DIB: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!!!  
PROFESSOR MEMBRANE: I told you to be careful!  
Meanwhile the clowns manage to get into Dib's room. Gaz is ready to fight them all. Suddenly Dib shows up with the gun.  
DIB: Enough clowning around.  
Gaz facepalms.  
GAZ: Worst fucking one-liner ever...  
Dib shoots at the clowns all over the house but they get up after a while.  
Dib keeps shooting them with the laser but it still doesn't stop them completely.  
GAZ: C'mon Dib, that's not working!  
DIB: Well... I...  
Dib puts the gun on level 10, and starts shooting. This manages to hurt and even kill some of the clowns.  
Dib manages to take most clowns out. The remaining ones escape.  
Finally they're safe.  
After all is done, Dib and Gaz manage to relax. They are back watching TV.  
DIB: Well, there's that.  
GAZ: Yup.  
DIB: I wonder if everybody else is alright.  
GAZ: Who cares?  
END.

**Author's Note:**

> EASTER EGGS AND REFERENCES:  
> -Insane Clown Party: An obvious reference to the band Insane Clown Posse (I'm not a juggalo lol).  
> -The whole story is inspired by the 2016 clown sightings.  
> -Frankie and the Freaks: It's a show featured in the videogame Manhunt 2.


End file.
